The Curse
by Mangalover4321
Summary: "I have just got a new theory eternity." OOC He wanders the Earth in search of death but when he finds an old friend, everything about his Curse changes.


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/ GX/ 5Ds/ or Zexal.  
**

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

**Warning: High violence and curses**

* * *

**The Curse**

**"I have just got a new theory eternity."**

* * *

The bartender wiped down the bar and stared at the clean surface until red leather appeared on it. He looked up to the person to glare at them until he smirked at the familiar face, tossing the rag over his broad shoulder.

"Well looks like my friend is back, huh?" he asked and the man who wore the red leather jacket glared at him with one turquoise eye and bright neon orange eye. The bartender raised his hands up as form of surrender and leaned down to him.

"Ya want a drink?" he asked the man and the man sighed, rubbing his calloused hand against his face.

"Does it look like I want a friggin' drink right now?" he answered and the bartender pouted.

"Sorry, just trying to be polite and get some friggin' money." The bartender replied and the man pulled out a package of cigarettes while the bartender raised his black eyebrows at this, "Now you're smokin'? Jeez, decided to quite alcohol and move towards smoke, huh? Great now I lose another customer."

The man scowled at him, taking a long cigarette out and placed it between his teeth. The tobacco glazed his tongue and he didn't pull up a lighter but moved his hand up and fire it above his finger. He took a big breath of the tobacco and exhaled, smoke escaping his lips and nostrils. Someone behind him coughed and he turned to glare at the person, seeing blond spiky hair with pieces to the side glare at him with violet eyes.

"Will you stop your smoking, your causing my girlfriend to not breathe." The man hissed and the heterochromia eyes glared at the young man.

"It's a bar. Who the fuck are you to say something?" he hissed at him and walked over to the young man who sat at a table with a young lady with young black hair pulled in a ponytail and large glasses covering her eyes. Her whole body was shaking and trying to whisper something to her supposed boyfriend.

"Do you know who I am?" the young man said and the man shrugged.

"Should I?" he asked and the young man's eyebrows twitched in anger.

"I AM JACK ATLAS, THE KING!" he exclaimed and the man ignored him, focusing on the fact he could feel something different about the young man. He breathed out another patch of smoke and the girl coughed.

"Yubel," the man whispered and suddenly a ghost of a Duel Monster appeared over his shoulder, floating above him like it was lying on a couch. Half its hair was white while the other purple and the same eyes he bore it had also while it had pinkish skin and blue lips. Demonic wings came from its back and a third vertically placed eye in the center of its head, one its leg was exposed while the other covered in black wasn't and covered its breasts. Demonic hands held a brown fluff ball desperately trying to move away.

The man scowled at this and looked back down to the ground, the voices the Duel Monsters echoing in his head.

_Come on, Kuriboh! You have a bet to hold! _The Duel Monster ghost said in his head and looked towards him until the young man let out a pointed finger.

"A Synchro Monster," he said and the man blinked at this, shocked that someone else could see them.

"You can see 'em?" the man questioned and the young man slowly nodded, forgetting why he was angry at him.

"Yeah…" he said then his eyes narrowed and got his duel disc out, "If you can see them, then you must be one of Divine's men! I won't let you harm anyone!" The man raised a brown eyebrow at this and stared at the young man's duel disc.

"Damn, those things have improved well over the years." He said and the young man blinked at this.

"What?" he said then the man inhaled another breath of the cigarette, looking up to the ceiling.

"Ya want a Duel?" he questioned in a whispered voice and slowly he felt darkness running in his veins as his eyes changed to a sinister golden, his skin rippled and a duel disk started to form from his arm. The young man and young lady grew pale at the sight of it, spikes coming from one side and the color a dark noir.

"What the-?" the young man began until an evil grin popped up on the man's face, the Duel Monster glaring at the young man.

_Look at what you've done. _She said and he paled more but didn't back down.

"**You wanted a duel," **the man said and a pile of Duel Monster Cards appeared in his hand, **"You got it."**

* * *

The young man winced as his life points dropped to zero and he fell to the floor, his disk shorting out and his cards fell onto the ground. His eyes widen as the man picked up his most precious card, Red Dragon Archfiend, and glanced at it before his eyes returning to the two colors.

"Hm…this is your ace card, I'll take that and you can have one of my old ones." The man said and took out his Kuriboh card, placing it next to him. He started strolling out the bar until the young lady stood in front of the door, her whole body shaking in terror trying to block the man's way.

"I suggest you move, miss." He said and the young man cried out, "Carly! Stay away from him; he's dangerous!"

Carly gulped and shook her head no and the man sighed, moving his hand towards her hand and whispered some words under his breath before her eyes drooped. She fell to the ground and the young man cried again, scowling and managing to run to punch the man but something caught it before it even happened.

"_You should have been stronger." _

A different voice said and the man nodded, taking his cigarette out and tapping it.

"I agree with Yubel," he said and turned towards the young man, "Take good care of Kuriboh for me."

With those words, he left and made the poor bartender have to clean up the mess from the duel.

"Who the hell was that guy?" the young man with blond hair yelled as he slammed the door to a garage and Carly rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Jack," she said and he continued to think about his ace card in the hands of some other man.

Another young man, pulled out from underneath a Duel Runner with navy hair spiked like a crab and golden highlights running through also. Blue de France eyes stared at Jack in curiosity. His muscular arms, shown through his sleeveless navy shirt stained with oil, crossed over his chest and placed his tool down on a bench.

"What happened, Jack?" he asked and Jack looked down to the ground, anger enlightening in him.

"Someone stole my Red Dragon Archfiend, Yusei." He hissed out and Yusei's eyes grew large in shock.

"What? How did that happen?" he asked and Jack sat down on a chair, pulling out his deck with a new card on the top of it.

"I challenged the guy to a duel because his smoking was causing Carly to cough. He bugged me and could see Synchro Monsters also plus he had a weird one in his deck that looked like a demon and an old card that he gave me in exchange for Red Dragon Archfiend." He said and Yusei walked over to his deck, staring at the card.

"Winged Kuriboh?" he said in disbelief as the thought as Paradox filled his head and memories shot back at him like a bullet to the face…

_Yusei smiled and looked back to the King of Games and a young man who was supposedly ten years from the future of the King of Games timeline. The young man had his two shaded brunette hair long and looked something like a Kuriboh's to the King of Games and soft brown eyes looked at his two new buddies. A red jacket clung tight to his slim body and black t-shirt showed muscles developing underneath. _

"_That was a great duel!" the brunette said and smiled big, "I hope we meet again another time." _

"_Indeed, Judai," the King of Games said and smiled softly at him, nodding in agreement, "But you two must get going back to your friends, I'm sure they are worried about you." _

"_Yeah…" Judai said and looked away, trying to hid his pain but Yusei knew something was wrong, "I guess they would be." _

_The King of Games frowned a little then they all shook hands before Judai got on the back of Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei glanced back at him before firing it up and shot pass a fence, flying up and a red dragon circled them. Before they knew it, Yusei landed back in Venice, Italy where he had founded the young man. Judai thanked him and got off, stuffing his hands in pocket._

"_Where are your friends?" Yusei asked and Judai paused, turning back to him and pointed to two Duel Monsters that hung over his shoulders._

"_Right here with me." He said before Yusei could say something else, Judai disappeared in front of his eyes. _

"Judai," Yusei whispered and Jack blinked at his words, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked and Yusei grabbed the card, suddenly Winged Kuriboh popped out, crying out _Kuri, Kuri!_

"Kuriboh?" Yusei questioned it and it looked to him, suddenly flying over to him and rubbing against his cheek.

"You know that card, Yusei?" Jack said and Yusei nodded as Jack stared at the Kuriboh.

"Yes, when I traveled back to the past to save the future, I meet this guy called Judai Yuki who faced against Paradox but he should be dead by now…" Yusei said and thought about the other Duel Monster that Judai had, he looked up to Jack, "Did this man happen to have a Duel Monster that looked like a female demon near him?"

Jack's jaw dropped the ground in shock and yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Yusei rubbed his chin as multiple solutions and ideas came to play on how Judai was still alive.

"Oi! Yusei!" Jack yelled at him and Yusei turned back to him, his eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Jack?" he questioned and Jack pointed to the Kuriboh on Yusei's shoulder.

"You said that the guy who I dueled with should be dead, right?" he said and Yusei nodded, "He also managed to do something that caused Carly to pass out."

"Interesting…" Yusei said and sat down next to Jack, taking out his deck until a glowing appeared on both of their arms, their tattoos burning bright red and the dragon appearing on Yusei's back. Jack and Yusei stared at each other, both thinking the same thoughts at the same time. Yusei grabbed his jacket and they set off to their Runners.

"Where are you two going?" Carly asks and Jack placed his helmet on his head.

"To go find that son of a bitch and get my card back." Jack hissed and before she could say anything else, they left.

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips and fumes flying off, his eyes staring at the young lady with magenta hair and angry brown eyes glared at him. He took the cigarette out and looked at the area around him, an abandoned alley way with pipes dripping water onto them.

"Are you sure you want to duel in such enclosed space?" he asked her and she pointed to the man.

"It doesn't matter! You took one of my friend's card!" she exclaimed and the man placed the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Yubel," he mumbled under his breath, "Care to handle the situation?"

Suddenly the Duel Monster glared at him and said, _why should I? You're the one under the bus. Plus when you used my powers earlier, I need to recharge. _

The young lady's eyes widen at the sight of Yubel and questioned, "You can see them too?" The man scowled and raised an eyebrow at the young lady.

"I assume so since you can see them also but I sense more power in you but something is preventing it from coming through." He said and she paled, "What would happen if you dueled me in that form I wonder?"

Out of nowhere two Duel Runners slide next to her and she turned to them, a smile on her face as she saw Jack and Yusei step off their Duel Runners.

"Yusei!" she expressed and Yusei smiled at her then glared at the man whose eyes grew large at the sight of Yusei. The man paled and his cigarette fell to the ground. He scowled and looked away, spitting out some pieces of tobacco left in his mouth.

"Fuck," he hissed, "I didn't know this was your timeline. I thought you weren't born for another twenty years." Yusei frowned at this and stood in front of the confused girl.

"Aki, step back." Yusei said and the man rolled his eyes, pulling out another cigarette and placed his hand underneath it.

"Jeez, still the calm and composed one, huh? But your friends there are easier to pull strings with." The man said and Yusei narrowed his eyes at this, anger slowly dripping into his veins.

"How are you alive?" Yusei asked and the man smirked, Yubel moved towards Yusei and glanced at him.

_Because of me and his own power, Yusei Fudo, _Yubel told me and Yusei blinked at this then his eyes grew large.

"Indeed, Yubel tells the truth, she's part of my conscience now and the pesky voice in head telling me not to overstep my boundaries." The man said and pulled out Yubel's card, tossing it to Yusei who caught it and stared at it with horror etched onto his face.

Yubel was on one half of the card while the other was the man wearing a black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. A black helmet was tucked under his arm and golden eyes glared at him.

"How is that possible?" Yusei asked and the man laughed, sounding something very insane to Aki.

"HOW?!" the man exclaimed and pointed to himself, "I sacrificed my body and soul to save my friends by using Super Polymerization! I gave up any humanity left in me that day! You saw me when we battled Paradox! Yubel, above me, a part of my soul! I can no longer age, nor become ill or wound unless Yubel does in a battle."

"Was that why it was only you, Yubel and Kuriboh when I dropped you off in your timeline?" Yusei asked and the man paused, rubbing his head.

"I didn't…I wanted…I…" he said then swore, his body trembling, "FUCK! I don't know! I didn't want to kill again!"

"Kill…?" Aki whispered and glanced down at the ground, knowing what the man had gone through.

"Isn't there anyway to-?" Yusei began until suddenly the man's eyes turned golden, danger and hatred consuming them.

"**Now, now, let's forget about that. A Duel is in order against the young lady with magnificent powers. I would love to see the Darkness in her heart bloom." **He said in a completely different voice and Yubel took a look of fear on her face along with Aki. Yusei raised an arm in front of Aki, blocking her off of the man.

"Judai, I won't let you harm my friends. Something happened that caused this to you." Yusei said and grabbed his Duel Disk from his Runner, placing it on his arm. Judai laughed at this and pointed a finger to him, somehow making it seem like he was questioning the Devil why he had fallen into Hell.

"**Let me ask you this then, Yusei Fudo," **Judai said and one eye reflected back a long lost warm brown, **"Have you ever killed?" **

Yusei's eyes grew large at this and Judai sighed, his eyes returning to the two different colors. Sorrow gained its way into his expression and he rubbed his face. He glanced back up to him then slowly walked towards him. Jack and Aki stood close to him but it seemed like an unknown force was pushing them back as he approached their leader.

"Nearly all my life, I brought pain and suffering, following death to those who are close to me." He said and his hand shock as he reached to grab another cigarette, "I try to avoid making any connections at all cost. I'm like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode when people come near me." He looked up to Yusei and held a strange smile on his face.

"But _she _didn't, _she _didn't cringe back." He whispered to himself then his expression grew dark again, "Never mind, if you get me a couple beers I'll be willing to tell you about what happened over these couple hundred years between." He started walking away in slow pace and Yusei decided to follow the man, going against his own will.

"Oi! Yusei!" Jack called after him as Judai paused from taking another step towards and Yusei turned towards his friend, "Are you seriously going with this fruit-loop?" Judai smirked at this and Yusei glanced down at the ground until he nodded.

"Yes. I want to hear everything he has to say." Yusei said and Jack scowled at this, unease settling in his stomach.

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Aki asked and Yusei smiled down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder and conceiving her that he would be fine.

"I'll be fine, Aki." He said and she nodded, a small bluish hinted on her rosy cheeks that Judai took note of. He grinned and said, "Stop starin' at your girlfriend Yusei unless you don't want to hear the story." Both the older teens lit a huge blush across their faces and Aki glared at the man who only laughed at this.

"Come on, Yusei." He said and glanced up at the sky, "This Curse is still powering me through a hundred years and more to come." He sighed and continued walking while Yusei joined up with him but Aki following behind.

* * *

"How far should I go back?" Judai asked himself before swirling his drink around in the glass and scratched his chin. Yusei and Aki stared at the man as he contemplated what to say then looked to Yubel floating over his shoulder.

"What do you say Yubel?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes, looking away and he shrugged. He turned his attention back to Yusei and Aki who stared at him before he took a long swig of his beer. He gasped after it and looked back down to them, pointing a finger at Aki.

"A psychic who has no control of her powers, forced to use a special hairclip from having them released and somewhat a separate personality from this power. You can call Duel Monster into reality from simply holding the card." He said and smirked at this, staring at both Duelists' horrified expressions then sighed. He hold his hand up and another around was placed in front of him, he stared into the amber liquid that reminded him of his lover's golden hair.

"You and I are quite similar, girl besides the fact that I am immortal." He stated and Aki pierced her lips together, glancing at Yusei for him to say something, "Why are you making that much of a deal? I am not making connection between you and your other persona. I am just making a statement to conclude my hypothesis. Anyways, let me hear your side of the story, Yusei." Yusei blinked at this then narrowed his eyes, anger hinted in them.

"Why are you switching to my life? We were going to discuss your life, not mine." Yusei said and Judai smirked at it, snatching a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his finger. Yusei and Aki blinked at this, shocked at his power to spark a fire from a simple flick of the wrist.

"True," he mumbled and inhaled the toxin before letting the substance leave his mouth and nose, "I just have to make some arrangements to prepare a lock down if something were to happen." The others glanced at him in confusion until he pointed to his forehead.

"I have two other personalities residing in my soul. This one is the dominate soul, but Yubel is also a personality and the other is The Supreme King personality. You two met him already…" Judai said and Yusei blinked at this before nodding in agreement, realizing he meant when he had golden eyes, "At most, he'll try to get me to release my anger and hatred. That's why I would like to hear about your life before I start mine." Yusei slowly nodded to this and folded his arms on the table, Aki glanced a worried look to her friend.

"Since the last time I saw you, I managed to land a job at a research center." Yusei said and Judai smiled at this, nodding while taking a sip of the beer as the locked tightened in his head, "Also, I managed to savage some parts into making another Duel Runner for when Rua is old enough to have one."

"You would make a great dad one day, kid." Judai said and Yusei looked away, thinking of his father who had saved his life in order to help save the world. Judai frowned at this and winced as shots of memories of a child being sent out in a safety hatch. He took a deep breath before snapping a mental lock over the psychic power and brought the glass to his lips, staring at the amber liquid.

Then to lighten the mood, Judai grinned and pointed to Aki, saying, "And I'm sure she'll be a great mother of yer kids too." Snapping Yusei out of his daydream, a large blush appeared the Duelist and Aki stared down at her hands trying to focus on something else.

"Jeez, you kids, have wild minds." He said and snickered before Aki glared at the man, a sad smile appearing on his face, "I was always somethin' special you could say; I could see Duel Monsters and Yubel, the Duel Monster you saw before, was best friend. That was until she got jealous when I started hanging out with other kids instead of her and that's when she started having the other kids fall into a coma or even _die. _

"This went on for so long that my parents decided to send Yubel's card up into space in hope to cure her evil intentions but…that didn't help, making it worse than what it was. So after through many years, my parents eventually died; my mother committed suicide by repeatedly stabbing herself from not taking her depression medication while my father died in a car accident a few days before she did. Their deaths didn't really bother me since they all pushed me around, claiming I was the 'Devil's child' and such." Judai announced and the two older teens frowned at this, Aki had tears forming in her eyes due to this. Judai frowned sadly at this and dug a tissue of his pocket, handing it to the young lady who wiped away the tears.

"Sorry 'bout that. I forget people get emotional unstable when you mention suicide or anything like that. People are very fragile with emotions; that's why humans break so easily." Judai replied and his eyes slightly widen, muttering a curse under his breath. Yusei raised a questioning eyebrow at this before Judai whispered a foreign language, breathing out a large sigh.

"Sorry, a lock slipped. The King's persona traveled through so please inform me if I try to do something wrong again." He announced and Yusei nodded at this while Aki stared at him frightened. Judai frowned and scratched his head before taking a large gulp of the liquid. Burning sensations ran down his throat and slammed the drink down, fuzz growing in his vision and rubbed his eyes.

"This is why I hate people." He muttered and looked down to his cup before face planting the bar, "They never understand the torment of eternity. The endless death you face as everyone you love falls to its grasp while you watch them become nothing but empty skulls." He scowled and gripped the cup tight in his hand almost shattering it with his bare strength. Aki gripped Yusei's shelve and he frowned at Judai when he noticed tears crawl down his face.

"They didn't deserve to die!" he hissed and a surge of power erupted from him as his eyes glowed golden along with teal, _"They were my people! They deserved to be sacrifices!" _Judai laughed at this and lunged at Yusei's neck, wrapped his hand around it. Aki cried out and he turned to her before grabbing a knife and pointing it at her throat.

Everyone in the bar stares at them in shock and concern at what to do. Judai narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, _**"Seat back down peasants." **_Yusei stared at the people as they lowered back down and Judai moved the knife to her cheek.

"_**Oh yes, I know of your precious control piece, Thorn Queen." **_He said and Aki paled even more, terror building up in her body, _**"Yubel's power is useful for being a servant. She has proven herself to be the best soldier there is. Should I taunt you longer or cause you to suffer from-?" **_

Before he said anything else, Yusei managed to punch him across the face and send him to the ground. Judai's eyes grew wide and anger lit in them, the knife fell out of his hand. He snarled at him as Yusei glared down at Judai and asked, "Are you truly Judai Yuki?"

Judai narrowed his eyes before they flashed dangerously between three separate pairs of eyes: one pair of brunette, another molten gold hinted with evil, and the final one with turquoise while the other neon orange. They colors all tried to control his body and he cried, snarled, pleaded for each other to stop the pain, the annoyance, or salivation of the other.

"I am Judai Yuki!" the brunette eyes cried.

"**I am Judai Yuki!" **molten gold snarled.

"_I am Judai Yuki!" _the different colors pleaded.

Yusei paled as Judai grabbed the knife, holding it against his throat with emotions bubbling all around. One arm tried to pull the knife well the other pushed closing to the jugular.

"I **deserve **_to _DIE!" he screamed in all the three voices combined as Yusei suddenly saw something completely different change from him.

* * *

_Laughter echoed around him and he opened his eyes, staring into brunette eyes filled with love. He blinked at this and she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "Judai, I'm so glad that you're ok." _

_**Judai, **__Yusei thought, __**is this some kind of illusion?**_

"_No, Yusei Fudo, I want you to see what is causing the corrosion of my beloved Judai." __Yusei blinked at the woman's voice, the one Judai called Yubel as. Then everything started back up again as the woman with dark blond hair flowed down to her naked hips, her body covered in a blanket wrapped around the both of them. Her hand glided down his chest which seemed paler than before he realized that he was viewing the world from Judai's body._

"_You had me so worried. I thought you had died." She whimpered and tears glistened down her cheeks, his hands glided down to catch the falling liquid crystals and whispered, "Do not fret. I will always be with you til the end."_

_Suddenly everything shifted again to a busy street, cars flying by and he managed to catch a glimpse of her skin glow from her skirt shifting in the wind. He felt a small blush cross his cheeks and she brushed a piece of her hair back and he grabbed her hand._

"_I love you." He whispered to her and she smiled at this before they started moving across the crosswalk without checking the light or seeing any cars move across, a small smile stretched across his check. He turned to the bright light in front of him and a wider smile moved too. The woman blinked at this and turned to see the lights blare down at him, he gripped her hand tighter. Her eyes grew large and screamed for him to save her._

"_**Oh no my dear, you'll just have to suffer. I'm glad I can finally rid myself of you once and for all." **__He said in a completely different tone and before she could react to his words, the mass of the bus slammed into both of him._

_Agony filled his mind as the force of the bus ripped him apart. His hand that grabbed her was pulled apart from his body, blood coursing out in an explosion in the streets. His back broke spat in half, as his spine snapped and he spat out blood. He clashed across the window and shattered the glass, crashing inside the bus. Screams echoed in his bleeding ears as he felt his organs be pulled apart from the small intestine's twenty feet before it snapped. _

_Blood erupted from his entire body before sliding to stop on the floor. The lights twirled along him and the bus started wavered around before the bus driver lost control due to the tragedy he committed and the pressure of everything else around him. The bus turned and around, slamming into other vehicles while he endured every pain, he couldn't feel anything in his body anymore yet he couldn't seem to fall into death's hands. _

_He could only watch as more pain and death and savagery and tragedy and blood and guts were pulled into his line of vision. _

_Many died from what __**he **__caused since __he __didn't know that __**he **__managed to regain his power. _

"_Do you understand now, Yusei Fudo? Judai had caused the death of his beloved, the only one who had managed to keep him from going insane." __Yubel's voice whispered to him as he blacked out, nothing but emptiness around him, __"Along with this, he had found out he could not be killed. He tried multiple times to see what would finally end his suffering: suicide,"__-the image of blood ran down Judai's neck filled Yusei's mind-__ "killed by another human"__-another image plagued his mind of a bullet wound had Judai's lung filled with blood so he could no longer breath-__"an animal"-__another showed an animal wound chewed at his entire body-__"decapitation" __-his head rolled neck to other bloody heads-__"must I go on, Yusei Fudo?" _

_Yusei's eyes shot open and gasped, pain filling him and seemingly going insane from all the horror and disturbed images that were placed in his mind. He placed his hands to his head and looked around to see Judai casted in the shadows blank cards surrounding him with one eye brown while the other was a mixture of orange and golden. He smiled at Yusei sadly and grabbed a card before shattering it with his bare hands._

"_Yubel must have told you everything." He whispered and Yusei blinked at this then nodded. Judai walked to the blue haired young man, standing at one inch taller than him and smoke surrounded him like it was another part of him. He smiled sadly and whispered, "My beloved Asuka was carrying a child when she died." _

_Yusei blinked at this then realized that Asuka must have been the women he was with viewing from Judai's eyes. _

"_I had killed both my beloved and unborn child, Yusei, and so many more innocent lives. I have caused fires, massacre, suicides, genocides, murders. I have so much blood stained on my hands yet I cannot wring my neck to end my days and begin my life in Hell." He said and glanced up at Yusei before frowning at him. _

"_Are you willing to help an old friend?" he asked and Yusei struggled to gain everything correct in his head, nodding to answer Judai's question. Judai smiled at him then suddenly the colors from the one with most color started to fade away, appearing before his eye color changed to brown. _

_Then before Yusei knew what was going on the colors that came from his eyes moved to him and a sad voice whispered, "Sorry, Yusei." All of a sudden the floating color mist slammed into his eyes, blinding all over a sudden. He screamed in pain and terror as they moved and intertwined within his soul, binding him forever with the very Souls that Judai had. _

_Everything around him blurred and Judai slowly started to bleed, wounds opening up from the past as his head slowly rolled away and his Soul disaggregating to move on to the next world. Yusei reached out to Judai and he smiled at him._

"_Thank you, Yusei. I can finally move on and receive my punishment for all that I have caused." He said and finally whispered, leaving Yusei with the madness of two extra Souls within his body and to continue the curse of Eternity._

* * *

Yusei's eyes shot open, flashing one eye of golden with tints of neon orange while his left eye remanded his normal azure blue. He gasped out a breath and a white mist escaped his lips, disappearing into nothing. He glanced down to see Judai's body fall apart from the wounds he been committed to, his head rolling off his hand falling to a pile of rotten flesh while his intestines leaked out and his spine turned around. He stared at Judai's remains before Aki screamed behind him, shaking him and pulled him away from it.

"What happened?" she screamed and Yusei raised a shaky hand to his face, horror following through his veins.

"YUSEI, WHAT'S WRONG?!" she yelled and he closed his eyes, the color snapping away to return to his normal azure. He turned to her and grabbed her, wrapping her tight in his arms to shield her from the sight.

"Do not worry, Aki." He whispered in her ear, "Everything is fine."

"Do you really believe so, Yusei Fudo? A curse can never be broken; but passed on to the next generation. So you shall suffer eternity until the next generation is formed."

Laughter echoed Yusei's ears as he felt tears roll down his face, not wanting to show them to anyone but himself.

* * *

**One Hundred Years Later**

A man with spiky blue hair walked the streets filled with bright lights that flashed multiple signs for Monster cards and other items used in Duels. He pulled the blue cape closer to his body, shifting it to show off some muscles and tanned skin scared. People stared at him in wonder and wary until he opened the door to a bar, the bell jingling as more stared at his presence in the common bar.

The bartender smirked at the sight of the man before placing down a shot glass, digging out some champagne. The man frowned at this, an orange line across his face moved with expression before he sat down and placed some change out.

"So what brings ya done to this part of Heartland City?" he asked the man pulled off his hood, orange highlights shined in the man's blue crab like hair with one eye shined of molten gold while the other was a bright turquoise like the lights outside. He wore a blue jacket that was cut to his shoulders and showed off his multiple scars and wounds fought and ran from with tight black jeans and black combat boots.

"Do you know where Yuma Tsukome currently lives?" he asks and the bartender blinked at this while pouring the shot.

"Sure. Everyone does." He said and raised an eyebrow at the man, "Why do you want to know that?"

The man gave a sad smile before grasping the drink in his hand and answered, "To give him what is needed for the next generation."

_The End_


End file.
